


Want and Need

by Companion187



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fellatio, Female Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Steve, Sexual Confusion, love triangle between male & female versions of Loki and Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion187/pseuds/Companion187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has an urge to have a child. He sees Steve as the perfect candidate to be the father. Loki takes the form of a women in order to seduce Steve. Loki is taken aback in how much he wants Steve.</p><p>This story is an off shoot of an earlier work. One of my readers, Aschanti, suggested I develop a the pairing of Steve/Loki. I paired them the end of my story Are You the God I Don't Believe In?.  So this story begins where the other ended.</p><p>Loki has the ability to take the form of any species or gender he wishes. He has producered children as a male and as a female. His children are the species of whatever form he takes. </p><p>In Chapter 4 Loki faces Steve in his male form.</p><p>The central questions  are can Steve love Loki no matter what form he takes and can Loki accept love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeyjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/gifts), [Aschanti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschanti/gifts).



Necessity had fostered the alliance between the Avengers and Loki.The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that that entailed. Steve looked uneasily over his shoulder at Loki who stood at that back of the conference room with his arms folded with a look of benign amusement as he observed the debriefing. The Avengers had fought alongside  Loki as they fought Thanos. That they were comrades in arms was an overstatement. It would be more apt to say that they were too preoccupied fighting Thanos to have got in each other’s way.  

.

In the process of their mission: Steve had found Bucky, Loki had found his daughter Skye, and Skye and Bucky had found each other.

Skye’s and Bucky’s passion was born in conflict and honed in battle. Now during the Avenger’s debriefing Bucky and Skye couldn’t take their eyes off one another and sure as hell couldn’t attain to the matter at hand. Slowly during the meeting each of the Avengers noted the heated gazes between the two.  Skye eventually noticed that they had garnered the room’s attention. Mortified, she jumped up and left the meeting with Bucky quick on her heels.

“Please, Don’t let the security of the free world get in the way of your libido.  Go and fornicate to your hearts content. Get it out of your system!” Fury shouted out sarcastically.

**  
**

Bucky turned around before he exited. He said with mock deference.  “She is my mission!” Bucky gave Steve a mock salute as he exited.

 

'You cocky bastard' Steve thought.

Fury was taken aback before he sarcastically continued. “Anyone else feel the unprecedented need to scratch an itch or can we continue this debriefing?”

Loki chuckled. The thought of Loki having a sense of humor made Steve uneasy. Hell anything that humanized Loki made him uneasy. He remembered New York.

Loki caught Steve’s  gaze and mouthed “What?” Steve turned away without responding.

 

When the debriefing was finally over Steve and Sam exited the conference room. They hadn’t noticed that Loki had followed them out. As they walked down the corridor a door opened, Bucky and Skye emerged from the restroom. Skye looked slightly wrecked. When she noticed them she blushed and shyly clung to Bucky’s side.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Bucky finally gave a laconic justification. “Cap, she was my mission …but there is more work to do.” He said solemnly and suddenly swept Skye off her feet as she gave a delighted squeal and was carried away.

Steve and Loki watched them leave with a sense of melancholy.

Steve knowing Bucky had found someone else. For months Steve’s life’s purpose had been to find and frankly save his best friend. it was just like old times. Buckky got the girl and Steve watched from the sidelines. Now that that Bucky no longer needed rescuing Steve felt a bit rudderless.

Loki felt the loss because he knew now that his daughter no longer needed him. Skye was coming into her power and could now survive without him. He wished he had raised her from infancy but was grateful that he had the opportunity come to know her and that he had  assisted in her coming into her own.

 

Loki suddenly felt the longing for a child that he could raise. He glanced at the Captain and suddenly pictured a child with a mixture Steve’s features and his own.

 

“Captain?” Loki practically purred as his gaze traveled sensuously up and down Steve’s body. Loki’s  eyes full of sexual promise. Steve caught his gaze, before he blushed and turned uneasily away. Sam took this all in and placed his body in between Loki and Steve.

 

“Not just no, but hell no!” Sam stated emphatically and pulled Steve after him down the corridor.

 

“Was he hitting on me?” Steve stammered as he glanced nervously back.

 

“He was looking at you like you were his final meal” Sam confirmed.

 

They quickly turned the corner Steve looked back when he suddenly collided with a beautiful brunette. The papers in the file folder she was carrying flew across the floor as she was knocked off her feet.

 

“Oh pardon me!” she scrambled to her knees and began to retrieve the scattered mess. Steve bent down to help her. She looked up and paused and took a double take before she remembered herself and continued to gather and straighten the paper. Steve heard her melodic British accent and when he met her eyes he was instantly smitten.

 

“That was very clumsy of me I should have watched where I was going.” She apologized, her embarrassment clear.

 

“No, I was the one who wasn’t looking and barreled into you.” Steve couldn’t shake the feeling of deja vu when he looked into her eyes.  Steve handed her the rest of her papers

 

“Steve...Steve Rodgers.” Steve introduced himself as he offered her his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment before she shyly placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. They stared at each other both seemingly mesmerized before Sam cleared his throat. They both started, lost for a time in the moment, completely forgetting that Sam was there.

 

“Lori...Lori Laufey” She clasped the file folder protectively to her breast as she introduced herself hesitantly. In that moment she reminded Steve so much of Peggy.

 

She released his hand and hesitantly stepped back as she retreated and turned quickly and ran into the corner of the hallway.

 

“Sorry.” She looked up realized that she had just apologized to a wall. She blushed becomingly and retreated down the corridor. Steve and Sam followed and watched her walk away. Her outfit was a professional business suit but it hugged every curve and her dress black heels accentuated her calves.

Sam took one look at Steve and registered the want in his eyes. “Go get her tiger.” He said as he pushed Steve forward.

                                                                               

Lori covertly peeked over her shoulder to see Steve making a beeline for her. She noted the want in his gaze.

 

“Lori...a minute?” Steve called. She stopped and slowly turned to face him.

Loki had him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

That evening they met and went to symphony in the park. Steve set a blanket on the grass and they listened in companionable silence. There was a chill in the air as the evening progressed. Lori shivered and Steve took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. Lori murmured her thanks and snuggled into it. When the concert ended they sat there for a moment while the crowds cleared. Steve didn’t want the evening to end.

“Would you like a cup a coffee…or something?” Steve stammered.

Lori smiled putting him at ease “Or something…I prefer wine.”

As they walked to a nearby café Steve took her hand and Lori leaned into his shoulder. He caught the alluring scent of her perfume. Everything about her drew him in.

He opened the door of the cafe for her and guided her through the throng with his palm in the small of her back. The hostess led them to their table Steve, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in once she was seated. The waitress took their order and brought their drinks.

Lori looked around noting the restaurant’s ambiance. “This is lovely.”

Steve’s gaze never left her face. “Yes, it is.” He agreed huskily. She smiled back and leaned in. “Tell me about yourself”

Steve was uncomfortable talking about himself, “There is not much tell.”

“Oh I highly doubt that.” 

"I’m nobody special just an ordinary guy from Brooklyn.” Steve muttered sheepishly.

“Again I doubt that Captain.” Lori stressed the last word.

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat “I see my reputation proceeds me.”

Lori shook her head. “I don’t want to know about Captain America. I want to know about you.”

He tried again.

“I am just a soldier, a man out of time, a guy who wants to do the right thing. In this world…I’m not sure what the right thing is anymore.” Steve was a bit surprised by his own candor.

“You’ll find the way.” Lori stated emphatically.

“What about you?” Steve turned the conversation to her.

“What about me?” She raised her eyebrow quizzically.”

“Let’s start with your occupation?”

“I’m a cost/loss statistical analyst, I work for a contractor who was engaged by your employer.”

“So you work with numbers,”

“Yes and I develop programs that predict probable outcomes.”

“Smart and beautiful, a double threat.”

Lori looked at him cynically. “You have no idea.” An awkward silence followed.

“What about your family” Steve asked. Now it was Lori’s turn to look uncomfortable.

”I’m sorry if that was too personal,”

“No. I have never really... talked about it…I’m estranged from my family.”

Steve did not say anything but waited for her to continue.

Lori idly played with the stem of her wine glass for a moment and then sighed before she continued. ”I was adopted and wasn’t made aware of it until I was an adult.”

Lori shook her head when Steve attempted to change the subject. “No I’ve worked though it. I tried to please my...father; to be what I thought he wanted me to be. I tried to live up to his expectations but fell short in his eyes.. My …father let me think that I could...that I was a part of the family. My older brother could do no wrong. Whereas I fell short…He held me at a distance and I never truly fit in I didn’t know why.”

“You loved your father.” Steve observed.

“What?” The thought clearly startled her. In the beginning she probably had.

“It must have been hard for you.”

Lori cleared her constricted throat and took a sip of her wine. Her eyes simmered but she continued.

“You wouldn’t of liked me.” She laughed cynically as she waved away his denial. She continued. “When I found out that I wasn’t biologically related, I reacted...badly. I was so angry and became impetuous and self-destructive. I used people, including my brother, for my own ends.”’

“But you worked through it.”

Lori gave a self-deprecating laugh as she said cynically “I worked through it…but it was too late". She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “ I don’t know why I am telling you this,”

Lori grabbed napkin and dabbed away the tears.. Steve took her hand that was now like ice and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

It was like a dam had broken and all the baggage that had been held in check was released.“In my pain I lashed out at the only person who ever truly loved me...who accepted me for who I am. My mother…I rejected my mother when she reached out to me…my last words her to her wounded her…”

Lori gazed blankly into space as she relived the memory.There was such finality in her words Steve couldn’t help but ask, “Your mother is dead?”

Lori nodded shakily. The words gushed out of her in a tidal wave of emotion.

“I railed against my family that I was no longer a part of it. My  mother asked me point blank if I still considered her my mother and I said no.” Lori’s  tear filled eyes met Steve’s.

“My words wounded her deeply and I can never take it back. She’s dead. I wasn’t there when she needed me!”

“How?”

“She was murdered.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

At that moment Lori loathed him. Steve didn’t know…He didn’t know that Frigga had recognized and nurtured his gifts; that she was Loki’s closest confidant. nor that Frigga’s love was unconditional. Steve didn’t know that Loki had inadvertently pointed Frigga’s killer in her direction.

Lori stood up so suddenly her chair tipped over. She drew up her hands as if she were to ward Steve off and backed away. “This…this was a mistake…forgive me.” She turned and sprinted for the door.

Steve withdrew money from his wallet and threw it on the table as pursued her.  When he exited the building it was raining hard. Steve was horrified to see Lori running across the street heedless of traffic, several cars swerved skidded, and barely missed her. Steve tore after her. One of her heels caught in a storm grate. She quickly kicked them off and ran into an alley. Lori slid down the far alley wall and sobbed uncontrollably.

Steve approached her slowly like one would a wounded animal. “Oh baby you’re breaking my heart.” He murmurred. 

Steve reached down and pulled Lori up. She went into his arms willingly. Her arms encircled his shoulders as she sought solace. He held her for a moment before Lori began kissing the muscled hard column of his neck. She pulled back, her eyes focused on the fullness of his lips. She closed the gap between them softly tasted his fips for the first time. Her palms encapsulated his head as she deepened the kiss. Steve was lost in the sensation when he felt Lori’s thigh as it rode up to encircle his hip. She rubbed her pelvis in a circular motion around his and felt his length grow.

Steve tried to pull back but Lori would not have it. She broke the kiss and looked beseechingly into Steve’s eyes. “Help me...help me to forget.” She again desperately attacked his lips. Steve returned the kiss for a moment before he took her by her shoulders and pushed her an arms length away. “You’re not in any frame of mind to do this.”

Lori gave a frustrated cry, twisted out of his arms, shoved him against the brick wall with surprising strength. She sank to her knees heedless of the wet asphalt peppered with rocks and broken glass. Lori became the aggressor. She looked into his eyes as she grasped his cock through his pants and rubbed firmly along his length.

In the hue of the street lamp Lori made a beguiling picture. She was drenched; her dress, transparent;  her exposed skin shimmered in the light. “You’re in the frame of mind.” Lori noted huskily as she pressed her face in and nuzzled his crotch her eyes never leaving his..

Steve froze. “Jesus.” he gasped at the sensation. He couldn’t bring himself to do the right thing and push her away. Lori ripped open his belt and unfastened his pants and boldly reached in and withdrew his cock. Her hand rotated around his length as she tantalized him.

“I want you Steve. I need you!”

Lori traced the head of his cock along the contours of her face. She drew the head down over her lower lip. Steve shuddered at the sight. Lori ran her tongue along the contour line of the head before engulfing his cock into her mouth. She closed her eyes hummed in pleasure as she bobbed her head along the shaft. Her hand twisted in a sensuous corkscrew motion that mirrored the movement of her mouth. The sensation traveled up Steve’s spine almost brought  him to his knees. He reached down and pulled her off of him.

“No!” Lori cried as she tried to recapture him.

“Ah, hell!” Steve pulled her up and twisted around so her back was against the wall. His hands cupped her ass and drew her up so that her legs straddled his hips Lori smiled triumphantly. Steve’s mouth descended on hers in a open mouth kiss. Their tongues rotated around each other in a sensual dance. Now that he tasted her lips he couldn’t quench his thirst. Her crotch was nestled against his and he could feel her wet heat. Her panties were in the way. Steve with uncharacteristic fervor ripped them away. Lori tightened her grip around his shoulders, her hand cupping the back of his head.

“Steve I need you in me.” Lori whispered a plea into his ear and bit his ear lobe. Steve aligned his cock and quickly drove up into her to the hilt.

“Yes” she gasped. “Ah baby, you feel so good.”

Steve was overcome with sensation; the chill of their rain soaked bodies  in contrast to the heat where their bodies were attached. amplifying the sensation in every move they made.

Lori tightened her thighs milking each of Steve’s thrusts. Steve never wanted the sensation to end.

“So tight, Baby, I can’t get enough of you!”

“Take….take your fill.”

Together their hips undulated against each other as Steve slowly increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Steve….yes….baby give it to me….fill me….baby...cum.” 

"Please!" He pled as he reached toward his peak.

Yes...yes...YES...STEVE!!!” Her cries rose in pitch and intensity. She bit into his shoulder when she climaxed.

Her legs vibrated and tightened around his hips as she came. Steve literally saw stars as he spilled into her. Lori milked Steve’s hips as she rode his hips through his climax.

Steve continued to support her with one arm as he used the other hand to support them against the wall as he recovered. Lori began to lower her legs when Steve murmured, “Not yet” He shuffled over to a concrete loading dock and set her down on it.

“Just give me a minute” Steve brought up his pants and fastened them before turning back. Lori watched him silently wondering what his next move would be. He reached down grasp to her foot.He gently examined it. The foot was abraded and bled. There were several pieces of glass still embedded in the sole of her foot.

“Baby, look what you did.” Steve gently admonished. He couldn’t believe that he had taken her while she’d been injured. All he could think of was possessing her. Common sense had flown out the window when it came to her. She watched him silently as he removed the glass from each foot. He brought his hand up to cup her face before kissing her deeply. He pulled back and stated, “My apartment is a few blocks away.”

She nodded, letting him take control.He took her up in his arms. She nuzzled his neck as he carried her home.

 

**  
**


	2. Yearning

Steve leaned against the door jam and  watched Lori as she slept, her long shapely leg extended over the covers, the sheet was nestled between her thighs, her hair fanned out over his pillow finally at peace after a restless night. She looked at home in his bed so much so that he wanted to crawl in and continue what they had started. But Steve wasn’t quite that much of a bastard.

Lori had clearly used sex to escape her past and he… he had let her. He who had never lost control had totally abandoned his ethics and common sense. What in the hell came over him?

After the alley he had taken her to his apartment. They barely spoke beyond pleasantries and acted like the strangers they were. Strangers who had had committed the most intimate act possible; they had fucked but couldn't think of what to say to each other afterwards.  He didn't want it to be a one night stand, he wanted to keep her. God he was showing his age. The ferocity of their passion had shocked the hell out of him.

Lori too seemed emotional spent and stunned as well. The desperation she displayed in the alley had drained away, leaving her limp. She’d had had no energy left. Lori watched Steve silently, docile as a child, she passively acquiesced to Steve as he removed her sodden clothing, drew her a bath, and bathed her. Steve went to the closet and whipped one of his dress shirts off the hanger, he held it up  Lori look bemused as she let him dress her and button up the shirt which swam on her. Steve’s touch was detached though nurturing. He had treated her as he would a child...a lost child.  He dried, brushed, and braided her hair. Finally he treated her abrasions on her knees and the soles of her feet. He led her to the bed and tucked her in and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Where do they go from here?

Damned if he knew.

He studied her as she slept as he tried to decipher the puzzle she presented. It was like she had fractured into a wide variety of facets. She had first presented herself as shy and unassuming, then during dinner she was cynical and world weary, and then finally in the alley she was wounded, desperate, and wanton.

Everything about her: her beauty, her vulnerability: her desperation, even her brazen behavior drew him in. He found her intoxicating; her scent, the texture of her skin, her reactions when he made love to her. Lori was seared into his very soul. She had unwittingly knocked down all of his pent up reserves when she impetuously seduced him. He…he had let her.  

Steve had always kept a tight rein on his conduct but he couldn’t find it in him to regret letting go. Crap, he had acted like a schmuck. Morality be damned all he could think of was to possess her...to lose himself in her. He had loved before but what he felt now bordered on obsession.

“Way to go Rogers.” He muttered to himself.

Still asleep, at the sound of his voice, Lori mewled softly as she tossed and turned restlessly. She made a fetching picture. Her soft high pitched cries sounded sensual to his ears. He wanted to climb in and fuck her again. He had to get out of here before he did something stupid... Again.

He quietly let himself out and headed down to the corner 24 hour grocery. He impulsively filled up his cart with breakfast items, not sure what she would like.

What else would she need?

He tossed in a brush, tooth brush, shampoo, lotion, ...condoms.

Holy shit, he hadn't used protection, she could be pregnant. That thought did not bother him as much as it should have. He grabbed several boxes and some lubricant. A little too late but what the hell.

A young gawky cashier rang up his order and noted the boxes of prophylactics and said flippantly,

"Busy night planned?" He waggled his eyebrows conspiratorially, then took one look at Steve's reaction and muttered a sheepish apology while he thought enviously that by the looks of it this guy would probably whip through his purchases.

* * *

 

As the bedroom caught the morning light Lori stirred awake. She looked around disoriented, until she caught sight of Steve. She smiled and simultaneously hugged the pillow and sank back into the bed.What he wouldn't give to be that pillow

  
“Morning.” She muttered groggily. She looked quite fetching slightly mussed and disheveled from sleeping in his bed.

Steve moved to sit next to her he reached out to brush a wayward strand of her hair off her cheek and caressed the side of her face.

Once he started touching her he found it difficult to stop. “How did you sleep?”

She got up to kneel on the bed and arched her back in slow stretch.  His shirt that she was wearing rose tantalizingly up her thighs. the top buttons of her shirt had come undone and he could see the curvature of her breasts. He felt himself harden and looked away. She arched her back and stretched her arms over head totally oblivious to the effect that she was having on him. Lori groaned sensuously. “Quite well, your bed is very comfortable, I don’t want to leave it.”

 

Steve had to hold himself back wanted to rip the shirt off her  Get a grip he thought to himself.

Lori came up  from behind to hug Steve and rested her chin on his shoulder. She ran her lips along the column of his neck and nipped his ear before whispering in the ear.

“Hmm, what’s that heavenly smell?” Lori perked up looked toward the kitchen.

“I made breakfast.” He turned back towards her.

Lori’s empty stomach gurgled.

Steve smiled in response “You didn’t eat last night. I thought you might be hungry.’

“Oh… I am famished. She said it as her eyes focused on his lips. Her gaze filled with desire. He couldn't help kissing her quickly before he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

The kitchen counters were filled with a plethora of breakfast choices, she turned to Steve and laughed. ‘What a feast… I am famished but, really Steve, how much food do you food do you think I can consume?”

“I thought I would join you.”

Lori looked again dubiously looked at the feast spread out before she asked again.

“How much food can you consume?” She looked at the packed counter top and then back to him with mock horror. Even Volstagg would have trouble finishing all of this.

“I didn’t know what you liked…?” Steve said sheepishly.

“How sweet! So you prepared all this for me.” She smiled truly touched.

“I couldn’t sleep” He muttered self-consciously returning her smile.

“Where do we start?”

“What would you like?”

Lori did not know what many of the Terrain foods were called. When he tried to conquer Earth he was preoccupied with other pressing matters other than to be able to soak in the local customs and nuances."I don’t know choose for me.”

“How about an omelet?”

“That sounds delightful.”

“What would you like in it?”

“Oh surprise me.” Lori sat down on a stool next to the kitchen island.

Steve whipped up a vegetable omelet for her and then one for himself. She studied Steve watching his every move.

He looked at her sheepishly.“My second calling should have been as a short order cook.”

Lori waited for Steve to seat himself across from her before she placed a napkin on her lap, picked up a knife and fork. She cut a small piece raised it to hover before her lips. She took a moment to take in its aroma and studied its texture.

Their eyes met and she hesitated.

“What you don’t trust me?” Steve took a healthy bite to reassure her. Lori quickly followed suit. She chewed experimentally, savoring the taste, and was pleasantly surprised. Her face showed it.

“A man of many hidden talents I see”

“Maybe I should quit may day job.”

“Perhaps you should and spend the rest of your days worshiping me catering to my every whim.” Lori readily agreed.

Steve laughed in response. "Perhaps."

They ate in companionable silence as they both devoured their omelets.

When Lori finished her final bite she dabbed her mouth with her napkin leaned back in her chair and smiled. “That was quite good, my compliments to the chef.”

“Would you care for some dessert?”

“Yes, please.” Lori smiled leaning forward and rubbed her hands with greedy anticipation.

Steve got up and retrieved a large bowl of plump red strawberries and a smaller bowl of melted chocolate. He took one out of the bowl and fed it to her. She bit into it slowly, her eyes widened with wonder.

“You treat me so well.” Impulsively Lori leaned over and gave Steve an affectionate kiss. When she drew back, Steve pulled her back and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled back Lori studied each feature on his face and smiled. “My kind of dessert!”

“Satisfied?”

Her gaze stayed on his lips she looked up and Met his. “Not yet.” She answered huskyly.

Steve took another strawberry and bit into the tip and leaned in. Lori caught on quickly and bit into the other side. The mouths melded into a deep kiss, the juicy sweetness exploding on their tongues, as they savored the taste and softness of each other’s lips Lori draped her arms over Steve’s shoulders. Her legs naturally encircled his hips and her crotch was nestled against his. Lori felt Steve’s penis rise as she rode it. She smiled bewitchingly.

“Well, good morning Captain rise and shine.” Lori playfully nipped at Steve’s chin before finding his lips, her thighs tightened and Steve groaned in response.

Steve placed his hands on Lori’s bottom, lifted her up and turned around and sat her down on the kitchen’s island. He took another strawberry and dipped it in chocolate and offered it to her. She took it and bit into it. 

“You like chocolate.” Steve smiled reached up and wiped away a chocolate smudge off her lips. She caught his hand and licked the chocolate off his finger. She met Steve’s eyes and slowly sucked his finger into her mouth, reminding him of the night before.

“My new favorite flavor chocolate, strawberries, and you.” Lori murmured huskily. She looked down and slowly unbuttoned Steve’s dress shirt, her gaze never leaving him. She bit lip and picked a strawberry sucked on it slowly before biting off the tip. She them took the strawberry, opened the shirt and brought it to trace her areola. Steve leaned in taking her breast into his mouth. He took a strawberry, bit into it and took that to her other breast and outlined the other. His tongue rapidly flicked the nipple and both nipples stiffened in response Lori arched her back with pleasure.

Now it was Steve’s turn to tease. He took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and proceeded to paint her torso with it. Her abdomen quaked with every brush of his lips and stroke if his  tongue.

Suddenly Steve grabbed Lori’s hips and ran his fingers up her the back of her thighs pressing her legs back, spreading her labia. His took another strawberry and softly sucked on it. The tip of the fruit reminded Lori of Steve's tongue.  Steve drew the strawberry painted her the inner lips of her vulva. He looked up into her eyes before he lowered his head and gently sucked on her clitoris like he had the succulent soft fruit. He hummed with pleasure and Lori rscreamed in response writhing against his mouth. He didn’t stop until she came violently, He moved up and kissed her deeply. She tasted herself and strawberries on his mouth.

Steve pulled her close. He ciuldn't help himself as he entered her. Lori despite her saitity loved the feeling of Steve's fullness within her and felt her desire rekindle.

"Oh yes!" Lori moaned.

Steve froze. "Crap." 

He couldn't believe he had done it again  pulled away leaving Lori.

"What?" She sat upon her elbows.

Steve opened a cabinet and tore open one of the boxes of condoms. tore one packet open with his teeth and returned to Lori

She watched bemused as he applied it. "A bit late for that don't you think?'

"I won't leave you unprotected again."

Lori said nothing humoring him she already knew that it was too late.

He seemed to have read her thoughts. You would tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If you were pregnant."  She stared at him for a moment before she hesitantly answered.

"Of course." She closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply. "Right now I believe we have more pressing issues to take care of Captain."

Steve saw her ploy to divert him. Ah the hell with it, he thought. He let her and lost himself in the sensation of possessing her.

 


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a realization about his feelings. The question is will those feelings last once he know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so slow in coming. It has been very hectic the last couple weeks. Hope this was worth the wait I served as my own beta...I adore hearing from you and open to comments and suggestions. Please let me know what you think. Leave a kudo if you liked it.
> 
> I can also be found on Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com

Steve awoke with Lori draped over his chest, her hair fanned out across his chest. He found that he welcomed the heat and weight of her body against his, her simple presence in his bed brought him pleasure. His thumb ideally drew back a few stray strands of hair off her face as he studied her. How in the space of a few days had she become the center of his universe? They had spent the long weekend having sex in every corner of his home they were both insatiable.

Steve’s SHIELD cell phone sounded indicating he had a priority text message. Steve made a mad grab for it. Lori moaned and turned her head in the other direction and rolled away grouchily. He sat up. A world crisis prompted the order for the Avengers to assemble that afternoon. Steve threw the phone on the end table and turned back toward Lori. Now awake the cynical look was back on her face.

“Captain America, I take it you are off in defense of truth, justice, and the American way.” Without missing a bet she added, “It’s been fun. Mind if I borrow your bath? I’ll be done shortly and be on my way.” She spoke flippantly, threw off the sheet that covered her and boldly strode nude into the bathroom. Steve followed and leaned against the door jam and she turned on the water and tested the temperature with her hand.

“Why do you do that?”

“What bathe? After our numerous encounters the reason is quite evident.” Lori replied sardonically.

“No, when you use my title and then make dismissive flippant remarks to pretend you don’t care. I believe you do that when you feel vulnerable.”

“No one stays in my life. Don’t read something more profound into our liaison. We had an itch and we scratched it.” She replied dismissively but could not keep the heat out of her words.

Steve moved in a flash across the room, grabbed Lori’s bicep and whipped her around so suddenly she gasped and caught herself against his chest. With his forefinger he drew up her chin. “Look into my eyes and say that again. Say what we are is nothing more than then two people who fucked.” Steve’s voice lowered that belied the anger he felt.

“We are just a heartbeat in eternity. What do you want of me undying pronouncements of love?” She looked up into his eyes unbelievably.

Steve cupped her face in his hand. “I don’t expect a thing from you, especially sentiment that you do not feel….but I… think I am falling in love with you.”

The pronouncement shocked them both. Lori jerked away from him violently. “Love? You don’t even know me. You don’t know who I am, what I’ve done. Sex is not love.”

“No but it makes it a lot more pleasurable.” Steve smiled ironically. “No one loves me.” She scoffed and waved off his denial. “Not for long.” She added bitterly.

“I will.” Steve vowed solemnly. She looked into his face with disbelief and smiled sadly and said with equal sorrow. “Oh Captain, I will prove you a liar.”

“In time I will prove my love for you.” He vowed solemnly.

They silently stared at each other at an impasse To break the tension, Steve swept her up suddenly and stepped into the filling sunken bath tub. Lori giggled and then let herself be lost in the sensation as Steve nuzzled her neck a set her down so that she was cradled against his lap. He took a sea sponge slowly soaped her body; skin slid easily against skin, the soap acted as a lubricant.

The sensation caused Steve to harden, though he made no move to take her again. Lori felt it and undulated her hips slowly against his groin. Lori knew that she was sexually torturing but she didn’t care. Steve clenched his teeth and leaned back trying not to react. Lori looked coyly over shoulder and reached down and grasped his cock and lined it up with her anal passage and sank incrementally down upon it.

“Baby, are you sure.’ Steve’s voice cracked.

“Y.. yes, just don’t pull away. Let me…take it slowly.” Lori sank down on his length inch by inch. It was excruciating to Steve who used all his strength to hold himself still when all he wanted to do was flip her over and take control. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The image of her impaling herself on his cock was too much for him. If he watched her, he knew he would lose it. Finally Steve was totally ‘encompassed within her.

“Don’t move.” Lori whispered.

“Baby please!” Steve groaned. His voice cracked. Lori swayed slowly moving slightly back and forth until Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

He flipped their position came to his knees. Lori leaned forward and braced her hands on the edge of the tub. “Easy, press in…don’t pull out…until I’ve had time…to adjust.” Steve lined himself up and did just that. His hand spanned her abdomen and pulled up firmly while his penis stimulated her G spot. Lori gave a high pitched moan with the sensation. She would have collapsed if Steve’s arm hadn’t supported her.

“You okay, sweetheart.” Lori looked and reached back and cupped the back of Steve’s head and drew him in for a deep grateful kiss.

“Ah yes.” She moaned shakily “It’s okay to move now.” Her voice barely above a whisper. Steve began slowly as he pistoned back and forth in smooth steady strokes. The hand that supported Lori travelled down to palpitate her clit.

“Steve!” Lori moaned desperately.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…ah I don’t know…c…can’t think when you touch me like that."

“When I touch you like this?” Lori gasped. He moved his fingers along the contour of her clit “Or like this?” He pressed his fingers into her vagina.

“Oh…Steve please!”

“Tell me what you want.”

Lori could not form a complete sentence as she begged breathlessly. “Go ….harder,….faster…please.”

Steve let himself go as he fucked her at a relentless pace.

“Please..please…please” She wasn’t sure what she begged for. When she screamed in a mind numbing climax she went limp. At the sound of her climax Steve orgasmed and shot his load within her. He pulled her back so she was once again nestled between his thighs.

“You okay baby?” Steve asked after a few minutes.

0“I’m fine.” Lori picked up Steve’s palm and placed hers against his.

“When do you leave?” She asked idly.

“The team’s briefing is this afternoon at eighteen-hundred, after that our deployment could be anywhere. I don’t know how long I’ll be away.” Steve had a sudden fear that he would not see Lori again.

“How can I contact you?” Steve asked.

“I am... in between places, at the moment.” Lori answered hesitantly. “You could stay here.” He offered.

“That’s sweet but no.”

“I have a private cell. Let me give that to you.” Steve offered undaunted by her rejection to stay.

“So desperate not to lose touch?” Lori responded lightly she looked up at him over her shoulder and was taken aback by the somber expression on his face.

“Believe it baby!” He swept in and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back Lori was breathless as she traced his bottom lip with her thumb and looked in his eyes. She nodded as she agreed to take the phone.

* * *

 

A few hours later Lori silently watched as Steve dropped his gear in the front foyer. He turned and took her in his arms for one last embrace, one last kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, looked into her eyes, and vowed. “I’ll see you soon.” He grabbed his gear and left.

Lori stared at the closed door before she changed into the form of Loki. “Ah, Captain, sooner than you think.” 


	4. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't help himself, has to keep an eye on Steve as the Avengers are tasked with a misson. Loki is possessive toward his lover and has taken the role of protector.
> 
> Okay, slash fans, the wait is over. This is the chapter where Loki faces Steve as a male.

The Avengers strike team was too late. The renegade Inhumans had rendered a wide swath of devastation in their wake.The team was silent as they fanned out and slowly canvased the area for survivors; so far to no avail.

Loki protectively trailed Steve's flank and kept a close eye on their surroundings for any possible threat.

The streets were littered with mangled bodies; men women and children, it hadn't mattered to their attackers who had shown no mercy. It was their blood sport. Whomever they had come across had been cut down. The thick fecund cloying smell of blood, terror, and death permeated the air.

These monsters had tortured and killed their victims for no other reason than the pleasure of watching them die. They worshiped Thanos and glorified death.

If they sought to glorify death Steve would gladly provide it.

In the deafening silence Steve suddenly come to attention when he heard a faint whimper. He desperately scanned the surroundings for any sign of life. There it was, within the backseat of an abandoned vehicle, the minuscule movement of a safety belt. Steve was there in a heartbeat and whipped open the car door.

A little girl no more than six let out a high pitched squeal, retreated back and plastered herself against the opposite door. She curled up into a small ball within the floor well, her trembling hands went up defensively to shield her head.

The picture she made as she cowered broke his heart. Steve squatted down to her level and softened his voice. "It's okay...it's okay."

He said this even though it would never be okay again. "Honey, I won't hurt you. You're safe now." Steve assured her.

The little girl stilled and did not respond. She was literally frozen in fear. God what had she witnessed?

"You are very brave, you kept quiet and stayed hidden. I am so proud of you. Did your mommy tell you to do that?" Steve asked.

The little girl peeked through her arms. She looked in the direction of where she'd last seen her mother. The memory vividly fresh in her mind. Steve was grateful that she couldn't look out the vehicle. He glanced in that direction saw several decimated bodies.

"The bad man didn't find you. Your mommy would be proud of you too." Steve's voice cracked with emotion.

The little girl’s arms lowered slowly and her voice trembled as she asked in a small voice, "Are you a bad man?" Her voice was barely audible.

"No honey, I have come to get you out of here." She looked at him still suspicious.

"Sweetheart what's your name?" She wiped her runny nose on her sleeve.

"A...Ab...Abby", she muttered.

"Abby, that's a pretty name. I'm Steve and I'm here to take you home." He waited for her to come to him he didn't want to traumatize her any more than she had been.

"Promise?" She asked timidly.

"I swear." Steve vowed solemnly.

The little girl took a leap of faith, suddenly flung herself into Steve arms finding refuge there, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a death grip and she began to sob. A flood of emotion came to the surface. Steve let out a relieved breath cradled her head as stood up.

"Oh, it's okay baby. We'll take care of you “He whispered in her ear.

Loki had watched it all and marveled at Steve's nurturing nature. He could not have picked a better father.

The Avengers soon surrounded them. Bruce Banner stepped up. "I'll take her. We need to check her out."

Steve didn't respond he clearly was reluctant to let her go. Loki watched the interaction silently. He could not have picked a better father.

"Cap, we have to move out and track these monsters down before they do more damage." Tony interjected. After a moment Steve reluctantly nodded his head started to hand over Abby to Bruce. Abby let out a shrill scream and fought to stay in Steve arms.

"Abby, it is okay." Steve tried to reassure her.

"NO, don't go.... no." Abby frantic screams turned into heartbreaking sobs as Steve passed her over to Bruce's waiting arms who quickly carried her away.

Steve wiped tears from his eyes as he walked to the remnants of Abby's family. Several yards from the car that Abby was found was her mother who lay in a pool of blood with an infant still grasped in her arms. Her last act had been to shield her son. She had been eviscerated and her baby had sustained a deep laceration that drained its life away. Steve knelled down next to them, gently closed their sightless eyes, laid his hand on the top of their heads, and bowed his head to pray that their souls had found peace. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Steve vowed, "I'll take care of Abby. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Steve whispered brokenly and bowed his head.

Steve felt the warmth of a comforting hand that had come to rest on his shoulder. Steve grasped it and held it fast as if it were a lifeline. He looked up to see Loki concerned face. Steve did not let go.

"I hate to break up this little assignation but I think it is obvious that we hunt down these bastards with extreme prejudice." Tony interjected flatly.

"Copy that." Steve agreed grimly not taking his eyes off Loki.

* * *

The Avengers had relentlessly tracked down the renegade Inhumans when their prey had suddenly turned and attacked. These rogues fought ferociously for they possessed the knowledge that they would not receive mercy after the slaughter of innocents. They fought seeking death whether their own or their pursuers they did not care. They fought with the sole purpose of taking those who fought them to hell.

Each of the Avengers had their hands full. Iron Man landed by an Inhuman who spanned out his arm the tips of his fingers glowed and his hands morphed into razor sharp blades. He attacked. Tony feinted left and right as he barely dodge the sweep of the deadly blades. One grazed the breast plate of Tony's suit slicing it as if it were butter.

"Interesting, your attacker’s hands are made up of a metal compound that is stronger than titanium. The metal in your suit is an ill-suited armor. I would suggest evasive maneuvers." Jarvis warned.

"Good to know!" Tony retorted sarcastically. He flew up and blasted his opponent back. His entire chest burned with of sting of lacerated flesh.

"Sir, I detect blood within the suit. Do you require medical assistance?"

"You tell me. Has it gone deep enough to compromise my internal organs?”

“No sir. Although it appears you’re in pain.”

“Thank you for that up date.” Tony retorted sarcastically.

Undeterred Jarvis asked, “Would you care for an analgesic?”

“Damn straight, but use something that won’t knock me out.” Tony felt the suit’s automated hypodermic pen prick and immediately felt the burning abate.

He landed and took a few steps when a banshee broadsided him and knocked him off his feet. “Oh hell. No rest for the wicked!” Tony muttered resigned to the fight as he backed handed her.

Steve fought an Inhuman who multiplied incrementally. He would strike down one, and three more took its place. Soon Steve was being overwhelmed by their sheer number. Loki spied the replicant mutant who stood above the scene on an adjacent hill. He watched gleefully as his progeny overwhelmed and pummeled Captain America at the bottom of a mosh pit.

The replicant was so focused of the battle that he orchestrated he did not notice the presence behind him until it was too late. Loki snapped his neck before he could turn around.

Steve whipped around as he struck out at his foes who no longer were there. He spotted Loki, in the distance as Loki dropped the body of the mutant who had just attacked him. Steve saluted in Loki in thanks and Loki looked bemused as he mockingly saluted back. Steve turned to once more return to the fray.

He heard the whistle of the blade and felt the cold as the blood saturated the front of his suit. Suddenly he felt the searing pain as the blade had sliced his abdomen in two. His legs gave out under him as he sank slowly to the ground before he toppled over.

“Steve!!!” Loki cried in anguish. A mutant suddenly materialized in front of Loki. He punched him in the face before dematerializing and jumping through space to kick Loki in the back before he disappeared again.

Steve looked down to see the soft matter of his abdomen protruding out. The world became muffled as he tried to stem the flow with his hands. Cold, a bone chilling cold crept up his body. ‘So this is it.’ He thought with fatalistic resignation.

The mutant who appeared and disappeared at will once again materialized in back of Loki and stabbed him through the back. Another Loki simultaneously appeared behind him. “You have met your master.” Loki stated before he plunged in ice dagger and severed the mutant’s spinal cord.

"Amateur." Loki muttered in disgust.

A large group of Inhumans converged surrounded Loki. Steve’s watched with semi-attachment as Loki slowly took the measure of those who surrounded him and abruptly attacked. Loki now fought ferociously as one who was possessed in his desperation to reach Steve. Loki was magnificent in his elegant fury as he took down each and everyone of his opponents. The last standing mutant was Steve’s attacker.

“Never touch what is mine.” Loki hissed. The mutant attacked. He already knew that he had made the worst mistake of his life. Loki moved in lightning speed and used the mutant’s momentum against him as he drew up his arm and swung it down plunging his bladed hand through his spinal cord and split his own heart in half. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Loki rushed to Steve's and sank to his knees beside him.

“Show off.” Steve muttered weakly.

Loki looked down at bloody pulp of Steve’s lacerated flesh.

“Baby, what have you done?” Loki gasped as he placed his hands over Steve’s slashed stomach desperately trying to stem the flow of blood.

“Yeah…that’s going to leave a mark.” Steve looked down and laughed and immediately began to choke and cough up blood.

“C….co…cold.” Steve now looked desperately into Loki’s eyes before they rolled back into his head as he momentarily lost consciousness.

“Steve…Steve! Look at me! Look!” Loki shouted heatedly. Steve responded to Loki’s voice, blearily focused on his face. He came back into the fog of trauma and pain.

“I’m dying.” Steve stated flatly with resignation.

“Shut up! No, you’re not! Don’t give up.” Loki knew his was mortal but couldn’t bare the thought of losing him.

“I c…can’t feel my body.” Steve’s vital organs were shutting down. A bone chilling numbness spread through his extremities and into his core. His vision dimmed.

“Steve, stay with me. You have to fight.” Loki ordered sternly.

Loki was overwhelmed with a panic he didn’t show. Through his seidr he could feel Steve’s life ebbing away, through blood loss and the contents of Steve’s intestines were spewing poison throughout his system. Loki had used his seidr to heal himself but had never used it to try to heal another.

“So bossy. T…tired…want to go to sleep.” Loki took Steve’s hand, intertwined his fingers with Steve’s, drew it to his chest and held fast. Loki implored him.

“Don’t leave me. I will give you the strength. Just stay with me. Can you do that baby?”

“Don’t call me b…baby.” Steve moaned testily. He was taken aback by Loki’s desperate gaze and nodded reluctantly “I...I'll try. Steve agreed.

With his free hand Loki projected healing energy that shot into the internal decimated organs. Steve felt a soothing warmth spread though his core and it radiated out through his body. His internal organs reattached and the poison that had spewed out of his intestines was slowly reabsorbed into his body. The serrated flesh meshed and closed. Eventually there was no sign of the injury.

The sudden absence of the pain made Steve wonder if his recovery was real, was this death, or was it a dream?

Loki’s eyes were closed as he slowly pulled Steve back from the brink of death. Tears poured down from beneath his lashes. Steve reached up and brushed the pad of his thumb over Loki's cheek in wonder.

“Tears?” Steve sounded bemused.

Loki grasped Steve’s hand and kissed his palm.

“Don’t ever do that again. Even with your enhancements you are still mortal.” Loki admonished.

“Why do you care?” Steve wondered.

“You blind moronic imbecile.” Loki snapped and swept in for an earth shattering kiss. Loki’s bountiful life giving energy traveled though his lips into Steve. He could hear Tony call out to them in the distance.  Loki pulled back suddenly and broke the kiss. The Avengers were heading back.

Steve moaned bereft at the loss of contact reached up to grasp the back of Loki’s head and drew him back into the kiss. Loki’s lips were like a drug that Steve could not get enough of.

Loki drew Steve up and held him fast as he teleported them away from the filth of death and destruction that had surrounded them.

* * *

 

 

It must be a dream. A dream that Steve did not want to awake from. They lay in a grassy knoll within a lush forest. A crystal clear creek flowed beside them. The sweet scent of fresh pine air filled his lungs. They were both nude. They were lost in each others kisses. Loki’s hand drifted down to encompass Steve’s cock. The magical energy encompassed Steve’s organ which grew long and almost painfully hard. Steve reached down, pressed and held Loki’s hand there. Steve hid his face in the nap of Loki’s neck and moaned at the intensity of the sensation.

Loki pushed Steve back as his hands and lips explored the contours of his torso. Steve possessed the body that any Asgardian would envy. “My own.” Loki growled. He kissed his way down the muscular contours of his chest and abs. Steve’s body quaked with each caress. Steve’s nipples hardened as Loki sucked and traced each aureole.

“I…I don’t understand. Why is this happening? Is this a dream?” Steve asked breathlessly. He had never desired another man. Steve pushed back and suppressed the thought of Bucky into the corner of his mind.

Loki looked up and spoke softly. “This is whatever you want it to be…a delusion…a desire….a dream… It is what you want.”

Loki continued to kiss his way down Steve’s body. He ran his hand up and down Steve’s muscular thighs and up again. He moved up and firmly grasped Steve’s balls and kissed the underside of them strongly sucking them into his mouth. Their eyes met. Loki smiled diabolically grabbed Steve’s cock and licked up from the base to the tip. His had twisted up along the shaft before he engulfed the head and pistoned his head up and down the shaft. Steve threw his head back. His body arched immersed in the sensation. Loki milked Steve’s penis in one hand while the other spanned Steve’s abs and caressed the contours of muscle and flesh.

“I can’t stop.” Steve warned. He shuddered sat up abruptly and tried to pull away as he started to ejaculate. Loki held fast as he increased his pace and increased the suction around Steve’s dick. Steve threaded his fingers in Loki’s hair as he came in Loki’s mouth. Steve pulled back and moved in to kiss Loki deeply, still lost in the intensity of his release. They continued to kiss, each reveling in the earthy taste of Steve’s passion.

Steve pulled back and his lips started their trek down Loki’s body. He couldn’t help but compare Loki to Lori. Loki muscular and hard where she was soft and curved. He desired both of them and pushed away the quilt and reveled in the texture and taste of Loki’s skin. He grasped Loki’s cock and stroked it slowly his thumb brushed over the tip, which was moist with pre-cum, Steve looked up at Loki, took his thumb and ran it across his tongue. Loki gasped at the image and Steve smiled seductively and grasped Loki’s length firmly and stroked it slowly.

Steve wanted more He wanted to taste Loki’s cock. to give his lover pleasure. His eyes never left Loki’s as he took Loki’s length into his mouth. He hummed passionately. He was lost in the sensation of  how good Loki felt in his mouth.

“Steve…oh yes…ahhh.” Loki reached forward and cradled the back of Steve’s head, his fingers threaded through Steve’s hair, as he bobbed up and down over Loki’s dick. Steve loved bringing Loki pleasure. He felt his own excitement build as he watched Loki come apart from his touch. He increased the pressure and twisted his hand along the shaft as he worked his head up and down. He hummed intensifying the sensation. This must be a dream for it felt like paradise.

“I want to fuck you.” Loki murmured huskily.

“Yes…please.” Steve replied without hesitation as he continued to stroke Loki. He wanted Loki in him, for Loki to possess him. Loki moved quickly, drew Steve’s legs up and move up to kiss him deeply. Loki used his seidr to fill Steve’s anal canal with lubricant. He thrust fist one finger and then another. He spread his fingers slowly to prepare him.

“Steve are you sure?”

“Do it” Steve ordered huskily. Loki lined up his clock and pressed in slowly until he was in to the hilt.

“Ah…yes. You feel so good.’ Steve whispered. Loki moved in and out slowly at first, giving Steve time to adjust.

“Loki, harder…fast…faster.” Loki increased his speed of his thrusts, as his hips rocked back and forth with greater intensity and speed. He periodically hit Steve’s prostrate. Steve’s high pitched cries indicated his pleasure. Loki flipped them over pulling out of Steve momentarily.

“No!” Steve gasped petulantly. Loki was touched how bereft he sounded. He moved up and kissed Steve sensuously.

“Fuck yourself on my cock”

Steve took the challenge, looked daringly at Loki reached back to grasp Loki's penis. He rose up slightly, guided it to his yearning hole and sank down on it. The look of ecstasy on Steve’s face as he mouth a silent "o" almost made Loki come. Steve pistoned his hips along his length. Loki sat up. Steve’s legs straddled and encircled Loki’s hips.

“Honey you feel so good. I want you to stay within me. I don’t want it to ever stop.” Steve gasped breathlessly.

Loki worked Steve’s hips against his as he cupped Steve's ass. Loki’s lips found the base of Steve’s neck. He savored the slightly salty flavor of Steve’s skin Loki sucked in and then playfully bit down. Steve pelvis jerked up as Loki’s cock hit Steve’s prostrate.

“Loki...yes...Yes...YES!” Steve leaned back as he milked his hips, riding through the sensation. He came. His semen squirted across Loki’s chest. At the sound of Steve’s cries Loki immediately filled Steve with cum. Their lips met as they savored and rode through their mutual pleasure.

Loki held Steve. Steve's head cradled against his chest. Steve looked up into Loki’s face and the image of Lori  flashed through Steve’s mind. ‘What have I done?’ Steve thought. Loki felt Steve pull away slightly and noted the angst, regret, and self-recrimination flash across Steve’s face.

Loki had been here before. Those he loved had inevitably betrayed him by rejecting his love and withheld their own. Steve started to say something but Loki didn’t want to hear it. He moved his hand down along the contours of Steve face and murmured “Sleep.” Steve instantly was.

Loki continued to hold him as he gazed up at the blackness of space and muttered, “Shit.”

 

 


	5. Savoring Time Within a Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore the desire to exist and pondering sexual identity.

Steve drove long a long winding road that led to a remote bungalow nested at a forest’s edge. Lori had left a cryptic note stating that this was where she could be located if he were still interested. He parked and stared blankly ahead before slowly exiting the suburban. He ascended up the steps of Lori’s newly acquired cottage, like one condemned. He paced back and forth a few times before his first attempt to knock. He pulled back his fist before it made contact.

The image of Loki’s neck arched back in the agony ecstasy as he climaxed, flashed through his mind. His body reacted. Shit, what was wrong with him? Steve turned away to take a deep calming breath. Prior to the mission, Steve knew who he was.  He had no doubt that he loved Lori, he knew what he wanted… or least he thought he did. Obsession erotic thoughts of Loki clouded his mind. An erotic vision that had him question everything he thought he was.

Steve wasn’t that wasn’t that much of a bastard to reveal his obsessive thoughts of Loki to Lori. She had enough on her plate. She could be pregnant. Not to mention that Lori was leery of their relationship to begin with.

Steve strengthened his resolve and deliberately turned back to the door and once more raised his fist to knock but was taken aback when the door abruptly opened. Lori raised her brow sardonically with an unspoken question. Steve’s froze like a deer spotted in the headlights, his fist frozen in mid-air, his mouth slack is surprise. After a long pregnant pause where Lori stared at him and waited stoically when Steve said nothing she rolled her eyes, pushed the door open, and turned to walk away without looking back.  Well at least she hadn't slammed the door in his face.  Hesitantly, Steve followed her in.

The interior possessed an opulent classical elegance. Every feature was design element was custom. It’s open concept and high ceilings appeared larger than the exterior indicated.  Strangely, the air seemed fresher than outside. Lori crossed the room and angrily drew the drapes and held them shut. It would not do for Steve to realize that he had just slipped through a portal to Asgard.. The foliage was similar to Terrain, with greater scrutiny it was clear to anyone that this was no longer on Earth. The Nine Realms where in chaos and as Odin proximity to throne proved to be beneficial.

Lori turned to pick up a book sat on a chaise lounge and studiously ignored Steve’s presence.

“Nice digs for a civil servant.” Steve observed drily.

Without looking up from her book Lori replied tartly. “Is this the purpose of your visit or are you fascinated with my taste in interior design?” She raised her gaze to Steve’s her eyes seething with contempt. “If you must know…all of this is a part of an inheritance. It is all I have left of my mother.” Which was true, this place was her refuge from intrigue of the Asgard courts. Angrily Lori shot up and flung the book at Steve which hit him square in his face with enough force to break the binding.

“To what do I owe this visit…curious about my domicile? Or to pledge your undying love…Oh by the way, congratulations, you are to be a father.” Lori quipped with some bitterness. Steve was expecting the news but still appeared stunned. Without pause Lori continued.

“Was there some other discretion that you feel compelled to confess.   She could not stop herself from stating the obvious. Her gaze pointed. Steve who wore his emotions like an open book looked down not able to hide his guilt.

“Ah…duplicitous so soon?” Lori eyes brimmed with tears, her response was barely audible

”It is not what you think. It was a ….my head was struck. I had a delusion” Steve whispered. 

Lori knew that Steve was recalling his time with Loki.  She pictured it herself couldn’t suppress the feeling of jealousy and resentment that she wasn’t enough. Conflicting emotions overwhelmed her. She was Loki… but also a separate entity. She possessed   Loki’s memories and experiences but she was an observer at the edge of Loki’s mind.  An entity whose existence was dependent on the whim of her creator. Her sole purpose was to produce Loki’s progeny.   Once that was done she would no longer be necessary. Her destiny was to become compartmentalized within Loki’s psyche. She felt marginalized. Lori know her time was limited and she was powerless in determining her destiny.

 _“Now I know the plight of most women on Terrain”,_ thought Lori.                                

_"You are of my mind."_ Loki interjected.

 _"Yes, but not of your body."_ Lori retorted bitterly.

 _"Which body would that be, my dear?"_ Loki observed drily.

Lori couldn’t suppress a dry laugh. Steve looked confused and not a little alarmed.

Suddenly Lori felt profoundly weary not looking forward to the rejection she was destined for. She turned way, her voice low and intense.  “Please leave.”

“Lori, I ….It was a dream.” His defense sounded lame to his own ears.

“A dream… of another?” Lori accused. Steve looked down shamefaced

“Please” Lori scoffed and tears began to fall. She angrily wiped the tears away turned away not wanting Steve to see her vulnerability.

 _“Forgive my outburst. My emotions have overwhelmingly sprung up since the conception. My senses are magnified and capricious.”_ Lori admitted.

“ _I have always held emotions in check. You now are after all only human.”_ Loki was amused. “

“ _Oh do shut up!”_ Lori shot back but Loki was on a roll.

_“What is the colloquial Terrain term for what you are feeling….ah yes, horny.”_

Lori choked as she fought to bite back a hysterical fit of laughter. Steve saw her body shudder and mistook the cause.

Steve’s arm consolingly encircled Lori’s waist and drew her back and whispered solemnly in her ear. “Forgive me.”

Lori suppressed the urge to elbow his face and was perplexed that she found that she craved his touch.

 _“Take your moment Give into your desire._.” Loki cajoled.

 _“But not his.”_ Lori returned flooded with feelings of inadequacy _._

 _“Oh, really?”_ Again Loki sounded amused. Steve’s hand fanned out over Lori’s abdomen to firmly pull her back. She felt his length swell against her back. Steve nipped her ear lobe and traced his lips slowly down the nap of her neck. Desire exploded throughout her body made more intense from the pregnancy, though she fought it down.

“Steve, let go.” Lori protested feebly. Lori’s actions belied her protest as she leaned into Steve’s touch as he continued to dine erotically along her throat and ran his body along her body.

Steve welcomed his lust and was reassured that he had not lost his desire for her body. Lori twisted in his arms to watch his expression change with conflicting emotions.

“What?” Lori inquired as she searched his face.

Images of Bucky, Peggy, and Loki flashed through his mind. He had desired them all.

“I prefer brunettes.” Steve blurted out without thinking. He flinched and mentally kicked himself.

Lori froze for a moment staring up into his face. He looked so crestfallen she found his idiotic expression inexplicably appealing.

“Bullocks” She swore and moved in quickly to catch his lips. Steve froze in surprise for a moment before deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss and moved her mouth to the hard contours of his neck revealing in the scent his body’s masculine musk.  

Her lips traveled to hover above his ear and Lori whispered. “Now I know.’

“Know what?”

Lori met Steve’s eyes and smiled seductively murmured. “I prefer blondes.”

Jealousy hit Steve in the gut.

“Blondes?”

Lori batted her eyes quipped playfully, “Don’t worry. You’re currently top the list.”

Steve suppressed the obvious question of how many so he growled instead as he lifted Lori in his arms.  “Bedroom?” he asked huskily.

Lori continued to nuzzle his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and rubbed her groin against his and blindly pointed in the general direction of the bed. In the moment not caring if they reached it. Steve dropped Lori on the bed and removed his shirt when they reached the desired location. Lori came to her knees at the edge of the bed, her palms traversing across the hard contours of his chest and moved down to work the fastens of his pants Her lips exploring the contours of his chest and abdomen savoring the salty taste that was unique to Steve.  Steve followed suit, his lips followed the descent of the fabric of her dress as it fell off her shoulders until it draped down around her waist. His hands came moved up to cup her breasts.

“Your nipples…are darker, firmer… fuller for the baby.”

Lori retreated back self-consciously but Steve held her fast. He smiled reassuringly. “They’re beautiful.” His lips descended down to encompass her nipple. Lori pressed into the sensation unsuccessfully surpassing a moan of want. Steve suckled one breast, drew back, looked up and with a devilish grin and blew around the aureole. The nipple stiffened in response. Sensation radiated out from her breast as she arched her back in response. Steve encircled her waist and traced his palm up her spine. His fingers threaded through her hair and tugged drawing her face up to meet his lips as they sank into the bed. Her thigh ran up and down his hip. His groin providing excruciating friction. The fabric proved to be an obstacle to Lori’s desire.  With a breathless gasp she plead.

“Pants… off.” She commanded petulantly.

 

“Not yet” He slowly kissed his way down body until he hovered over her slightly protruding abdomen and kissed it devoutly with the thought of the child rested within. He took off the rest of her clothing and began a slow trail of kisses up her inner thigh until he reached the apex of her thighs. He gently sucked the bud of the vulva as if  were the sweetest of plums. This was where his child would meet the world. Lori twisted up in reaction to the intense sensation. She grasped frantically at the crown of his head not knowing whether to pull him closer or push him away.

“Steve…please!” She shrilly cried.

He took pity on her and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.  Impatiently she moved up to straddle him, grasped him eased herself slowly on to him. They both gasped as their eyes met and together they began to move in the sensual dance as old as time bringing them both closer to the release that they both craved.

In the aftermath of sex they lay nestled beside each other not wanting to break this moment of bliss.

Steve was the first to break the silence.

“I am here for you.”

“For me…how quaint.” Lori answered cynically.

Undeterred Steve continued. “I want to be a part of your life.”

“My life…or our child’s”

“One does not negate the other. Both if you’ll let me.”

Lori knew this relationship would be fleeting. Her human life which would be over within a blink of Loki’s eye. But for now…she wanted protract this moment in time. Lori looked into Steve’s eyes smiled sadly and nodded.


	6. The Demon Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat emerges.

The scout kneeled the cavernous dark throne room deferentially in front of his leige Surtur, head down, waited to be called on.

Surtur made his minion sweat before he broke the dead silence in the room. Surtur hissed “Speak.”

The scout flinched not able to suppress it, before he spoke.  
“Odin has daily sought refuge from court in his dead wife, apartments. It appears he has acquired a mistress."

“Interesting. Who is she?” 

“Unclear, she has never appeared at court. In fact, no one knows who she is or where she came from. Odin Is chronically absent from court to be with this women. They never appear together in society. For some reason Odin has secreted her away.”

Surtur paused before he probed further. “To what purpose? Why is she relevant? Could she be his weakness?” 

"Perhaps, Thor has remained off world and appears to have no desire for the throne. Odin weakness' have multiplied with grief from the demise of Freda" 

Surtur sinister laugh echoed throughout the dark cavern. "Sentiment... vulnerability raises its pretty head." 

“How should we proceed?” The scout queried. 

Surtur looked at him pointedly. “Wait, bide our time, lie in wait, and keep them within our sights.” Surtur turned way to hide his glee. The fall of Asgard now was within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. If you did kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcome. I don't mind modifying my work Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


End file.
